A Supplementary Story
by Cygnus Jessenia
Summary: Jeon Jungkook 18 tahun Murid SMA Pusan tahun terakhir, bermata merah karena belakangan ini sulit mendapat waktu yang berkualitas untuk tidur, berambut hitam, bergigi kelinci, bertubuh ramping, pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo yang sayangnya berprofesi sebagai- .. "D-Dompetku! Kembalikan dompetku, bajingan! Hentikan dia! Dia mengambil dompetku." .. -pencopet. (Vkook/T semi M/oneshoot)


Jeon Jungkook

18 tahun

Murid SMA Pusan tahun terakhir, bermata merah karena belakangan ini sulit mendapat waktu yang berkualitas untuk tidur, berambut hitam, bergigi kelinci, bertubuh ramping, pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo yang sayangnya berprofesi sebagai-

"D-Dompetku! Kembalikan dompetku, bajingan! Hentikan dia! Dia mengambil dompetku."

pencopet.

.

.

 **BTS belongs to themselves**

 **.**

 **A Supplementary Story**

 **.**

 **(One shoot, BoyxBoy)**

* * *

Jeon Jungkook sudah memantau targetnya selama sejam lebih. Targetnya hari ini begitu sempurna – laki-laki berusia lebih kurang 24 tahun, kaya – lihat saja laki-laki itu bahkan menggunakan sebuah kemeja dengan kerah gambar ular yang pernah Jungkook lihat di majalah _fashion_ khusus pria keluaran luar negeri milik temannya dan yang terpenting laki-laki itu sendirian. Jungkook tidak akan merasa bersalah mencuri sedikit uang dari para orang kaya yang suka pamer seperti targetnya. Mereka memang suka pamer barang bagus, karena itu pula lah mereka disebut kaya.

Jungkook menyunggingkan seulas senyum karena berbagai pemikiran konyol yang secara tidak langsung sudah menghina personal targetnya. Jungkook duduk agak jauh dari targetnya yang mempunyai rambut coklat terang itu, pura-pura membaca koran sambil sesekali membenahi topi hitam dan masker hitamnya juga yang bergeser karena tertiup angin.

Hari ini Jungkook nekat beraksi di kawasan wisata Pantai Haeundae saat matahari masih berada di atas kepala. Seorang preman bertubuh satu setengah kali lebih besar dari Jungkook menghajarnya dua hari yang lalu dan mengusirnya dari daerah dimana ia biasanya mencopet. Jungkook bisa berkelahi, tentu saja, ia bahkan memegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo, namun ia tetap tidak bisa melawan ketika preman sialan yang menghajarnya itu bersiul dan memanggil dua orang dengan ukuran tubuh yang sama. Dua orang preman yang dipanggil dengan siulan itu memiting tubuh Jungkook, memegangi Jungkook erat-erat agar teman mereka bisa menghajar Jungkook sampai sudut bibir _namja_ berusia 18 tahun itu robek.

Mereka meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja seperti kotak susu bekas yang tidak ada isinya dan penyek. Jungkook menyerah kepada gumpalan otot seberat tiga kali 95 kilogram. Begitulah hukum yang berlaku di jalanan. Yang kuat yang akan berkuasa. Sayangnya Jungkook belum sepenuhnya kuat.

Hari ini Jungkook akan mencopet lagi untuk kesekian kalinya di tempat baru dengan resiko yang lebih besar. Pantai Haeunda begitu ramai dan bangunan di sana tidak berdekatan. Akan sulit sekali untuk melarikan diri jika kau tidak punya kemampuan berlari secepat _cheetah_ atau kemampuan gaib seperti menghilang di tengah kerumuman saat akan di hajar massa.

Apa boleh buat, Jungkook akan mencoba. Ia butuh uang untuk membayar biaya sekolahnya yang tidak dibayar oleh ayahnya yang pemabuk dan sudah tidak kembali ke rumah selama seminggu penuh. Beras mereka di rumah sudah habis, tidak ada simpanan makanan atau uang, sedangkan gaji _part time_ Jungkook sebagai seorang kasir _shift_ malam di sebuah minimarket belum bisa diambil. Jungkook ingin memaki hidupnya tapi ia tahu hal tersebut tidak ada gunanya. Ia lebih baik memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mengambil dompet orang.

Jungkook melipat korannya dan berpura-pura mengetik pesan di handphone yang bahkan tidak ada baterainya. Sesekali ia melirik targetnya- si pria berambut coklat terang- dari balik topi. Targetnya juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Pria itu mengetik pesan sambil bersandar pada mobilnya. Sepertinya tipe orang sibuk karena pria itu bahkan menunggu di parkiran mobil, tidak beranjak untuk melihat pemandangan pantai atau setidaknya mengamati gadis-gadis dengan pakaian minim di pinggir pantai.

Dari kejauhan, Jungkook bisa mendengar kalau orang yang ia amati mengumpat keras. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang terkesan lembut dan penyabar.

Seorang anak kecil menendang sebuah sebuah bola sepak ke arah target Jungkook. Bola itu mengenai bahu kiri pria berambut coklat itu. Si anak berlari untuk mengambil bolanya dan ia langsung menangis karena melihat noda kecoklatan di bahu pria itu. Mungkin takut dimarahi.

Jungkook menyeringai tipis. Ia tidak menyangka nasib akan sebegini baik kepadanya kali ini. Ia bisa mencopet secara halus tanpa menimbulkan keributan.

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, membenahi topi lalu mendaham kecil. Ia mengetes suaranya sendiri agar dapat digunakan untuk membangun kesan pertama.

Jungkook menghampiri anak kecil yang berada di depan targetnya,

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Jungkook menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah laki-laki yang menendang bola tadi. Fisik anak itu seperti anak usia 8 tahun.

"Aku mengotori baju _Ahjussi_ ini," cicit si anak, "Aku minta maaf, _Ahjussi_."

Raut Jungkook menghela nafas lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan targetnya. Ia melepas masker hitamnya lalu sedikit menaikkan topinya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang sebentar lagi ia ambil uangnya itu.

Mata Jungkook melebar. Demi Nintendo impiannya, pria yang ada di hadapannya ini mungkin keturunan dewa. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang setampan itu. Jungkook tidak meyakini jika manusia sempurna itu ada. Lalu yang di depannya ini apa? Pasti bukan manusia. Tidak ada manusia yang mempunyai dahi seindah targetnya, mata besar yang hangat, bibir tipis yang kelihatannya lembut sekali.

Akan tetapi wajah pria berambut coklat terang itu sekarang benar-benar masam,

"Kau keluarganya?"

"Bukan."

"Urus adikmu ini. Ajari dia untuk tidak menendang bola sembarangan," si pria menginjak bola sepak milik anak kecil yang berada di samping Jungkook itu.

Anak kecil itu semakin tersedu melihat bolanya ditekan begitu keras dengan _slippers_ musim panas mahal bercorak monokrom.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan keluarganya."

"Tapi kau membelanya."

"Aku tidak perlu menjadi keluarganya untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil ini darimu," Jungkook melotot, "Pria jahat."

"Bicaramu lumayan kurang ajar untuk ukuran pemuda manis sepertimu," si pria menendang bola sepak anak kecil tadi pelan agar menjauhi kakinya.

Jungkook memungut bola itu dan menyerahkannya kepada anak kecil itu, "Lain kali jangan main di sembarang tempat. Ibumu dimana?"

Anak laki-laki itu memeluk bolanya dan menunjuk seorang perempuan yang sedang membawa 3 botol soda besar di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah. Pergilah pada ibumu. Jangan berlari, mengerti?"

"Umm, mengerti, _Hyung_."

Jungkook menatap anak itu sampai anak itu mencapai tempat ibunya. Pemuda itu membalikkan badan karena merasa targetnya masih memandanginya dengan ekspresi masam sialan yang membuat Jungkook ingin mencolok mata pria itu.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu- aku bagaimana?" si pria menarik kerah belakang baju putih Jungkook sampai melar dan menghantarkan punggung Jungkook ke dada bidang si pria.

Jungkook membalikkan badan dengan menampakkan ekspresi marah, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ganti rugi. Bajuku kotor, kau tahu berapa harganya?"

"Memangnya aku yang menendang bolanya? Lagipula aku juga tidak peduli harganya berapa. Lepaskan aku!" Jungkook mencoba melepas cengkeraman si pria pada kerah kaosnya.

Jungkook mendorong dada si pria tapi pria itu kembali menarik Jungkook hingga pemuda itu menabrak tubuh si pria. Terkesan seperti memeluk.

"I-ini pelecehan. Lepaskan aku!"

"Beritahu aku nomer _handphone_ -mu. Untuk jaminan bahwa kau akan membayar ganti rugi," si pria berambut coklat itu menyodorkan _handphone_ -nya di depan muka Jungkook, "Tulis!"

Jungkook mendesis pelan, ia melihat wajah si pria dengan pandangan marah, lalu dengan secepat kilat ia menyambar ponsel orang yang sudah ia incar sejak tadi,

"Lepaskan tanganmu dulu. Aku mana bisa mengetik, tanganmu menghalangiku tahu."

Pada saat dimana si pria melempaskan tangan dari kerah Jungkook, Jungkook langsung melarikan diri membawa kabur _handpone_ dan dompet si pria yang ia ambil saat pria tersebut menarik kerah bajunya. Si pria reflek meraba saku celananya,

"D-Dompetku! Kembalikan dompetku, bajingan! Hentikan dia! Dia mengambil dompetku."

.

.

Jungkook terengah-engah. Ia akan mati. Ia pasti mati. Pria yang ia ambil barangnya itu terus mengejarnya. Nafas Jungkook tinggal tipis-tipis. Rasanya tingkat oksigen di muka bumi ini menurun drastis dalam hitungan menit dan Jungkook bisa mati tercekik kapan saja karena sudah tidak ada cukup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Jungkook menaruh kepalan tangannya di lutut, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa pria tadi sudah pergi atau berhenti mengejarnya.

"Larinya cepat sekali," kata Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar-kasar dan menyandarkan diri pada sebuah bangunan dinding kamar mandi umum.

"Larimu juga lumayan cepat, pencuri."

"Aakh- Aww, s-s-sakit sekali," Jungkook mengerang ketika sebuah tangan besar menekan tengkuknya dengan sangat keras. Ternyata target Jungkook muncul dari belokan lain di belakang tubuhnya. Kurang ajar. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Jungkook tidak mau tertangkap.

"S-sakit! Lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan? Lepaskan dulu _handpone_ dan dompetku! Aku bisa mematahkan lehermu sekarang juga! Berikan!"

Jungkook menahan sakit, tangannya sampai gemetaran karena seperti ada benda asing yang dimasukkan ke dalam lehernya secara paksa.

"Baik! Ini! Maafkan aku!"

Saat si pria lengah lagi, Jungkook hendak memelintir tangan si pria namun tanpa disangka pria itu menendang dada Jungkook sampai pemuda itu terjungkal ke tanah. Pria itu juga menginjak tangan Jungkook dan ikut berjongkok. Ia mengamati bibir Jungkook yang gemetar. Semakin Jungkook berusaha melepaskan tangannya semakin kuat pula tekanan yang ia berikan pada tangan Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada kapoknya ya?! Minta maaf lalu mau menghajarku? Itu trik lama. Kau," si pria menjepit rahang Jungkook dengan tangannya, "tidak akan bisa membodohi Kim Taehyung."

* * *

"Nama?"

Laki-laki yang akhirnya Jungkook ketahui namanya, Kim Taehyung, duduk bersilang kaki sambil memainkan ponselnya, bertanya dengan gaya paling pongah yang pernah Jungkook lihat. Jungkook bergerak tidak nyaman, ia berusaha meloloskan diri dari ikatan dasi milik si bajingan yang sudah menendang dadanya, menginjak tangannya dan menggiringnya masuk ke mobil dengan tangan dikekang ke belakang tubuh. Jungkook hampir berteriak saat Taehyung mengambil dasi dari dalam dashboard dengan jari kakinya lalu mengikatkannya pada tangan dan kaki Jungkook.

"Tidak mau menjawab? Kau mau polisi saja yang menanyakan namamu?" Taehyung menekan angka tujuh agak lama kemudian pria itu menempelkan _handphone_ -nya ke telinga.

" _Yeoboseyo_?! Yoongi- _hyung_? Aku butuh bantuanmu? Apa kau punya kenalan polisi di Busan? Ya, aku ada sedikit masalah disini. Ada seorang anak tengil yang-"

"Jeon Jungkook. Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Kau puas?" Jungkook berteriak. Suaranya sudah berubah serak karena ia gunakan untuk memaki Kim Taehyung yang ternyata tidak selembut penampilannya. Pria itu adalah iblis yang berkamuflase menjadi manusia. Dia bisa menyiksa Jungkook hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa puluh menit saja.

"Jeon Jungkook? Lumayan bagus juga," Taehyung menurunkan _handphone_ -nya dan tanpa sengaja menekan tombol untuk mengeraskan suara. Terdengar suara formal seorang perempuan,

' _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak bisa menerima panggilan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi'_

Taehyung menegakkan bahu lalu mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Tidak diangkat," pria muda itu menyelipkan _handphone_ -nya ke saku celana.

Jungkook melotot marah, ia menggeliat memberontak sampai badannya merosot dari jok mobil, "Kau membohongiku? Brengsek!" mulut Jungkook terbuka lebar. Ia ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Taehyung.

"Umur?" Taehyung mengeraskan suaranya. Ia yang tadinya duduk lurus di kursi belakang mobilnya, menghadap ke depan sambil bermain _handphone_ sudah sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatian kepada Jeon Jungkook, bocah kurang ajar yang membuatnya harus lari memutari daerah pantai. Taehyung menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook, menopang kepala dan memperhatikan tubuh Jungkook yang perlahan merosot.

"18," jawab Jungkook ketus.

"Oh, ternyata hanya seorang bajingan kecil," Taehyung mengangguk bersemangat, "Sekolah?"

"SMA tahun terakhir," Jungkook ingin meludah ke wajah Taehyung sekarang juga, namun jika ia melakukannya hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Karena posisi tubuhnya yang terikat dan tidak menguntungkan, liur yang ia ludahkan bisa kembali ke wajahnya sendiri dan yang kedua Taehyung akan langsung membawanya ke kantor polisi. Bisa celaka Jungkook. Ia akan habis ditangan polisi, belum lagi ayahnya.

"Berikan aku nomer teleponmu! Kau tinggal sebut nomer saja," Taehyung sudah siap mengeluarkan handphone-nya lagi sebelum Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng.

"Aku tidak punya."

"Yang benar saja? Memangnya ini zaman apa, bung? Setiap orang di Korea Selatan pasti punya benda seperti ini," Taehyung akhirnya mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menyodorkannya di depan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook bergeming, ia membuang mukanya.

"Apa kau miskin?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook menggeliat. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan kekesalan melainkan menunjukkan mikroekspresi yang mengindikasikan kesedihan. Hanya saja Taehyung tidak menyadarinya.

Kebisuan Jungkook Taehyung anggap sebagai jawaban iya.

"Oh, anak malang," Taehyung membantu membenarkan posisi Jungkook agar tidak semakin melorot dari kursi mobil, "Meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah menoleransi kejahatan," ekspresi Taehyung ketat, alis tebalnya sedikit berkedut.

"Maafkan aku," cicit Jungkook. Ia menelan ludahnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa lepas meskipun harus merendahkan harga dirinya di depan bajingan ini, Kim Taehyung.

"Ha? Apa? Aku tidak dengar," Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook lalu menatap kedua obsidian yang menurutnya sangat mempesona meskipun agak memerah. Ia bisa melihat obsidian itu bergerak gelisah pertanda kalau Jungkook agak gentar.

"Katakan dengan benar! Di sini!" Taehyung menunjuk telinganya dan sengaja menempelkan telinganya ke bibir Jungkook. Ia menggoda pemuda manis itu dengan memberikan tekanan secara psikis.

"Ma-ma- sialan! kau mengajak berkelahi?! Lepaskan aku dan kita berkelahi sekarang! Biar kuhajar kepalamu," Jungkook lepas kendali saat Taehyung menggesekan telinganya ke bibir Jungkook dan tangan pria itu menekan paha dalamnya begitu keras. Tangan Taehyung hampir menyentuh bagian privasinya, "Kurang ajar."

Taehyung terkekeh, meski telinganya berdengung karena suara Jungkook yang cukup keras menyapa telinganya dengan tidak ramah. Taehyung tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya ketika mendapati seorang pemuda imut membentaknya, di dalam mobilnya, dalam keadaan terikat. Taehyung hampir-hampir bersemangat.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berkelahi," Taehyung mendesak Jungkook. Pria 24 tahun itu mengungkung Jungkook dengan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya terbilang kurus, "Berminat menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lain? Aku cukup kuat, aku bisa mendorong dengan keras," bisik Taehyung dengan nada genit.

Rona merah merambati wajah Jungkook, merangkak dari leher ke pucuk kepala. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat nafas Taehyung menyapa kulit wajahnya. Seingat Jungkook, dia itu laki-laki normal yang meneteskan liur saat melihat dada perempuan tapi kenapa saat ada lelaki tampan yang memandangnya seperti santapan, jantungnya malah berdegup seperti habis lari maraton.

"Hentikan! Aku akan teriak!" ancam Jungkook.

"Lakukan saja. Aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_. Aku belum lupa apa yang baru saja kau lakukan," Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan kepala di jok mobil. Tangan kirinya merambat ke wajah Jungkook dan menampar pipi gembil pemuda itu, terus bergerak menuju mulut Jungkook dan dengan sengaja Kim Taehyung memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Jungkook. Rasa hangat dan lengket menyapanya, sedetik kemudian Taehyung meringis karena Jungkook menggigit jarinya.

"Gigitanmu lumayan juga, aku suka. Aku juga menyukai wajahmu, kau cantik. Dan yang terpenting, " Taehyung mencium sudut bibir Jungkook dan membuat pemuda 18 tahun itu gemetar, "Aku suka laki-laki."

* * *

Gila. Ini gila. Hal paling gila dan tidak masuk akal dalam hidup Jungkook. Jungkook berlari terengah-engah untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Pemuda itu segera berlari setelah Taehyung mendapat telepon dari seseorang bernama Jimin dan akhirnya melepaskan ikatan Jungkook. Pria itu memaksa Jungkook untuk memberitahu alamat rumahnya dan Jungkook sekali lagi mengatakan kebohongan. Sebelumnya, ia telah mengarang kisah sedih untuk diberitahukan kepada Taehyung namun pria sialan itu malah meremas pahanya. Taehyung sama sekali tidak punya sisi kemanusiaan. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terharu mendengar kisah anak laki-laki sebatang kara yang harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan terpaksa mencopet. Taehyung bukan manusia. Dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah dia penyuka sesama jenis yang mampu membuat jantung Jungkook nyaris melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Aku pulang," kata Jungkook lirih tatkala dirinya sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Jungkook tahu kalau rumahnya kosong. Ayahnya tidak akan pulang lagi, ia yakin itu. Pemuda itu memasuki rumahnya yang sederhana, mengganti sepatu _boots_ lawasnya dengan sandal rumah warna merah pemberian bibinya di hari kematian ibunya.

Jungkook memasuki kamarnya dan menghempaskan diri ke lantai kayu. Lantai rumahnya terasa panas, tidak pernah sepanas ini. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan meletakkan lengannya untuk menutupi mata. Beberapa jam lagi ia harus bekerja. Musim panas adalah waktu dimana banyak lowongan kerja di buka karena musim liburan sekolah akan dimulai.

Jungkook menerawang ke langit-langit rumahnya yang sangat kotor, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menemukan bekas ikatan dasi yang memerah dan membekas. Jungkook merabanya, rasanya perih dan mengingatkannya langsung kepada seringai menyebalkan Kim Taehyung.

"Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, cukup sampai disini kesialanku."

Mungkin juga tidak cukup sampai disini.

"Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_ , ternyata kau bekerja di sini. Aku senang bertemu denganmu kembali."

 _What the fuck!_

"Selamat datang di minimarket kami, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Kim Taehyung berada di hadapan Jungkook sambil memegang sebungkus rokok dan permen karet. Lelucon macam apa ini? Setelah Jungkook mati-matian untuk kabur, ia malah dipertemukan dengan bajingan mesum yang hampir memperkosanya tadi siang dengan cara yang aneh. Kenapa juga Taehyung harus ke sini? Dari sekian banyak minimarket di distrik Buk, kenapa harus tempat kerja Jungkook?

"Wah, galaknya. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu kasir segalak dirimu," Taehyung menyentuh punggung tangan Jungkook saat pemuda itu menyerahkan rokok dan permen karet Taehyung.

"Semuanya 7700 won. Harap bayar dengan uang pas," Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam dompetnya, dompet yang sama yang pernah dibawa kabur oleh Jungkook,

"Aku bayar pakai kartu, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_."

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu. Ia tidak mau lama-lama berurusan dengan orang aneh macam Kim Taehyung.

"Baik, totalnya 7700 won-"

"Kau membohongiku soal alamat rumah itu-"

"Terima kasih. Jangan datang kembali," Jungkook menyerahkan kembali kartu kredit milik Taehyung.

"Rating bintang satu. Pelayanan pegawai ditempat ini buruk sekali."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut ternyata Taehyung tidak juga pergi, ia malah duduk di kursi di depan minimarket sambil merokok. Sesekali ia melirik Jungkook yang keluar-masuk dari sebuah ruangan penyimpanan barang, memperhatikan Jungkook yang mengganti label harga di rak, atau memandangi Jungkook yang membaca buku di balik meja kasir.

Taehyung menghela nafas, ia masuk kembali ke dalam minimarket dan mengambil sebotol soju lalu mendatangi Jungkook di kasir.

"3000 won," kata Jungkook cepat tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia sudah muak melihat Taehyung yang daritadi menganggunya.

Taehyung tidak segera menyerahkan kartunya lagi, ia menuju sudut meja kasir dan mengambil kertas kecil dan bolpoin yang biasanya digunakan untuk menuliskan komplain dari pelanggan.

"Dari Kim Taehyung, 24 tahun, mahasiswa pascasarjana dari Seoul, golongan darah AB,"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Kim Taehyung sama sekali tidak perlu menuliskan identitas secara mendetail. Hanya tersedia dua kolom yang perlu diisi dalam kertas komplain, yang satu kotak nama dan yang lainnya digunakan untuk menuliskan keluhan.

"Pelayanan Jeon Jungkook membuat aku kecewa. Aku tidak merekomendasikan untuk mempekerjakan dia lebih lama," Taehyung sengaja mengeja kata yang ia tuliskan dalam kertas keluhannya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?"

"Tentu aku bisa," Taehyung menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia hampir memasukkan kertas itu ke kotak saran.

"Ya!" Jungkook menutup lubang kotak.

"Jangan," Jungkook menggeleng. Jika kertas itu masuk maka tamat sudah riwayatnya. Kunci kotak di bawa oleh pemilik minimarket dan cara satu-satunya untuk mengambil kertas itu adalah merusak kotak saran. Ia tentu tidak mau melakukannya karena Jungkook akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar karena Jungkook tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli kotak yang baru.

"Kalau begitu kencan denganku besok malam," Taehyung mencondongkan badan tepat ke depan Jungkook, menumpu dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang panjang.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak sudi! M-maksudku aku kerja di malam hari," Taehyung nyaris memasukkan kertas itu lagi saat Jungkook membentaknya, maka dari itu suara Jungkook langsung melembut.

"Besok siang?"

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung saat Taehyung mencoba mengenggam salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Jungkook hendak memukul wajah Taehyung sebelum ia mengingat bahwa di minimarket ini penuh dengan CCTV.

"Aku sibuk."

"Ayolah, tidak akan lama. Secara personal aku menyukaimu. Asal kau tahu, aku hanya mengencani seseorang yang cantik. Ya meskipun kau mencelakaiku tadi siang, tidak masalah. Aku tetap menyukaimu."

Jungkook tersedak. Suara Taehyung yang serak dan dalam mengirimkan gelenyar aneh ke dalam tubuhnya seakan-akan ia adalah coklat dan suara Taehyung adalah panas yang bisa melumerkan dirinya kapan saja.

Ingatkan Jungkook, ia adalah seorang heteroseksual. _So, say no to that idiot_.

"Tidak."

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_. Katakan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaanmu. _Bye-bye_!" Taehyung menyepak tangan Jungkook dan langsung memasukkan kertas keluhan itu dalam kotak hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ya!" Jungkook berusaha menghentikan Taehyung dan meraup kertas terkutuk itu namun yang ia dapati hanya udara kosong dan seringai kemenangan Kim Taehyung si iblis brengsek.

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain. Aku tidak suka penolakan. Hm, jika kau membutuhkan pekerjaan datanglah ke Pala de cz 24 Haeundae haebyeon-ro 298 beon-gi, Jung ill-dong. Kamar nomer 204 lantai 5. Kebetulan aku membutuhkan seorang pelayan yang bisa membersihkan apartemenku selama tiga minggu. Gaji bisa kita bicarakan nanti. Ada tips tambahan kalau kau bisa memberikan pelayanan ekstra" Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkook seperti ingin menghantam wajahnya dengan alat sensor harga, "Nah, selamat malam Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_. Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu," Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membayar soju yang dibelinya dengan uang _cash_. Pria itu pergi memacu mobil mewahnya.

Jungkook menghela nafas, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri hanya karena satu manusia aneh yang ditemuinya hari ini. Harusnya Jungkook tidak mencopet Taehyung. Memang ada beberapa orang kaya yang mengerikan dan bisa melakukan apa saja dan sepertinya Kim Taehyung masuk dalam kategori tersebut. Lain kali, Jungkook harus lebih cermat dalam memilih mangsa.

.

.

"Kau dipecat!"

"Tapi bos, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Orang bernama Kim Taehyung itu-"

"Aku tidak peduli apapun alasannya. Kau membuat satu orang pelanggan kita kecewa. Kau dipecat. Gajimu terakhirmu bisa kau ambil besok pagi," pemilik minimarket tempat Jungkook bekerja mengangkat tangan gemuknya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun dari Jungkook.

" _Ne, gamsahamnida_ ," Kendati tersenyum dalam hatinya Jungkook mengutuk habis-habisan Kim Taehyung dan segala tingkah menyebalkannya.

Kutukan kertas keluhan menjadi kenyataan. Jungkook dipecat dari pekerjaannya dua hari setelah Taehyung memasukkan kertas keluhan ke kotak saran. Jungkook yang berniat mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kerja terkejut ketika bosnya tiba-tiba masuk dan mengatakan bahwa dia diberhentikan.

Demi kambing guling kesukaan Jungkook, ia akan mencari Kim Taehyung dan membunuhnya. Pria itu harus bertanggung jawab atas segala kesialan yang menimpa Jungkook dua hari terakhir ini. Kemarin ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan sempoyongan bersama seorang wanita yang bahkan menggoda Jungkook setelah meletakkan ayah Jungkook di dalam kamar. Kemudian pada pagi harinya, ayah Jungkook marah dan menendang tulang kering Jungkook karena wanita yang ia bawa tadi malam mengadu kalau Jungkook mendorongnya dan membuat lengannya memar tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Dan sekarang Jungkook dipecat. Ia pengangguran. Pada hari yang sama, Jungkook mencari pekerjaan yang lain namun semua lowongan nampaknya telah penuh. Pemuda imut itu pada akhirnya menangis di depan toko es krim sambil menggigit sendok es krim dari kayu.

Jungkook melirik amplop yang berisi gajinya. Gaji itu bahkan akan langsung habis untuk melunasi biaya sekolahnya yang ia janjikan akan lunas di hari pertama masuk setelah liburan musim panas. Jungkook mendesah.

Kim Taehyung. Jungkook akan mendatanginya.

Dengan bekal ingatan tentang alamat Taehyung, gaji Jungkook dan kenekatannya, pemuda itu pergi ke Heaundae lagi. Satu jam empat menit yang menghantarkan Jungkook pada bangunan tinggi dengan kaca biru mengkilap super besar. Jungkook mengangga, ia tidak pernah masuk ke sini sebelumnya. Dalam benak liarnya, ia pasti bisa memperoleh banyak uang jika mencopet di sini. Jungkook bukan spesialis pencopet yang mengambil uang dalam ruangan, ia lebih sering bekerja di jalanan karena ada ruang luas untuk berlari. Jadi, ia agak takjub ketika melihat kemewahan ini.

"Bajingan itu ternyata sangat kaya, dia bisa membeli apartemen di sini," guman Jungkook sembari berjalan ke arah _lift_. Pemuda itu tersenyum canggung ketika beberapa orang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang entahlah, Jungkook tidak tahu. Berkali-kali ia mengecek penampilannya dan ia merasa bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja namun orang-orang sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi baik. Memang apa yang salah dengan jeans belel, kaos hitam oblong dan topi?

Jungkook melamun sebentar saat berada dalam _lift_. Bunyi 'ding' dan angka 5 menyadarkan dirinya untuk segera keluar. Ia mencari pintu nomer 204. Semuanya tampak sama. Silver dengan dinding putih di sekelilingnya. Tatkala Jungkook menemukan pintu dengan nomer 204, nafasnya mendadak berat. Ia akan mempermalukan dirinya. Sungguh. Namun disaat yang sama ia sangat butuh uang dan ia yakin pria bernama Kim Taehyung itu bisa membayarnya lebih besar dari gaji yang ia terima sebagai kasir minimarket.

Jungkook mendongak sesaat sebelum memantapkan hatinya untuk memencet bel.

Satu kali,

Dua kali,

Mungkin Taehyung tidak ada.

"Siapa?"

Ada suara sahutan dari intercom. Jungkook mengenalinya. Suara _husky_ yang menyebalkan itu lagi. Ini Kim Taehyung.

"Siapa?" suara itu kini terdengar agak kesal.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Ada suara gemeresak yang Jungkook dengar untuk sepersekian detik sampai suara itu akhirnya benar-benar hilang. Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria dengan jubah mandi warna putih dengan corak abstrak warna hitam kecil-kecil, telanjang kaki, berambut _messy_ , dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Khas orang baru bangun tidur. Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook meneguk ludah karena bagian depan jubah Taehyung agak sedikit terbuka karena bagian bahu kanannya melorot.

"I-ini aku, Jeon Jungkook," kata Jungkook lirih, "A-aku dipecat," Jungkook tidak bisa lebih jujur dari ini. Rasa malunya sudah ia buang ke pantai Heaundae.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut seperti setengah mengantuk, "Aku tahu. Butuh waktu dua hari untuk membuatmu datang kemari. Aku capek menunggumu," Taehyung terkekeh, "Masuk!"

Jungkook meremas tangannya, ia marah pada Taehyung tapi disisi lain hanya Taehyung yang akan memberinya pekerjaan dengan cepat. Jungkook akan mengalah. Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi pembantu di sini?" Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Lengan jubah mandinya benar-benar melorot sekarang, mengekspos bahu coklat Taehyung yang terlihat ulat. Pria itu membiarkan Jungkook berdiri di depannya.

" _N-ne_ ," jawab Jungkook.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" Taehyung memejamkan matanya terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Aku siswa kelas 3 SMA Pusan. Tempat tinggalku di Distrik Buk, satu jam lebih empat menit perjalanan dari sini menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Aku pernah bekerja sebagai seorang kasir di minimarket. Aku bisa membersihkan rumah, aku bisa memasak, dan mencuci baju. Aku dipecat dua hari yang lalu karena ada seseorang yang memberikan komplain tentangku. Itu saja" Jungkook memutar bola matanya saat menangkap senyum tipis di bibir Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung mendadak membuka mata dan menegakkan tubuhnya sembari melipat tangan. Hazelnya menggempur Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh minat sekarang, "Yang terakhir benar-benar memprihatinkan," Taehyung tersenyum semakin lebar kala mengetahui Jungkook sedang menahan amarah dengan cara meremat ujung kaosnya,

"Aku ada beberapa peraturan. Yang pertama aku tidak menerima penjahat, pencuri, perampok, pembunuh, psikopat, orang gila sebagai pembantuku. Tapi aku suka pada penggoda," Taehyung menyeringai, "Intinya jangan mencopet ketika kau bekerja padaku. Kedua, panggil aku ' _hyung_ ' dan karena kau kelihatannya masih amatir, aku hanya akan memberimu gaji 300.000 won per minggu," Jungkook mengangguk semangat, "Keempat, terakhir kali kau bilang kalau kau sebatang kara, benar?"

"Aku punya seorang ayah."

"Dia membutuhkanmu untuk mengurusnya?"

"Tidak pernah pulang."

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal disini selama kau bekerja padaku."

Jungkook terlihat ingin memprotes tapi kemudian pemikiran tentang bolak-balik dari rumahnya ke Heaundae selama tiga minggu pasti akan menghabiskan banyak uang dan merepotkan. Ia akhirnya diam saja.

"Keberatan?"

"Tidak."

"Yang kelima, kau bebas mengambil makanan dari kulkas, menonton TV, dan menggunakan fasilitas di kamar ini. Saat aku keluar kau harus tetap disini. Jangan keluar kalau aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk keluar-"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau kau tidak ada?"

"Terserah kau. Menungguku di kamar misalnya."

Jungkook hampir saja menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang kepala Taehyung namun segera ia urungkan.

"Yang terakhir, aku suka dibuatkan susu dan dicium setelah bangun tidur."

Siapa saja. Bunuh Jungkook sekarang.

* * *

Tugas pertama Jungkook adalah membersihkan kamar Taehyung yang mirip kandang simpanse. Segala kemeja, kaos, bahkan celana dalam bertebaran di lantai seperti guguran daun di musim gugur. Jungkook memungut sebuah celana dalam hitam dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang,

"Aish, apa dia itu tidak tahu apa fungsi keranjang pakaian dan _vacuum cleaner_?"

Sekali lagi Jungkook menaruh pakaian Taehyung ke dalam keranjang dengan gaya seperti sedang membanting sesuatu. Tidak hanya baju, beberapa sandal dan sepatu Taehyung berantakan, mulai dari yang sandal berbulu sampai pantofel. Saat membuka lemari pakaian Taehyung, Jungkook heran melihat begitu banyak dasi. Dan ketika ia membereskan laci Taehyung pemuda itu segera menutup mulutnya karena menemukan beberapa bungkus kondom yang masih utuh.

Katakan selamat tinggal pada kepolosan mata, Jeon Jungkook. Kesan pertamanya pada Taehyung ternyata salah besar. Kim Taehyung itu ternyata lebih berbahaya dari yang Jungkook perkirakan.

"Wah, kamarku jadi bersih begini. Tidak sia-sia aku mempekerjakanmu, Jungkook-ssi. Hei, kenapa kau membuang semua kondomku?" tanya Taehyung ketika dirinya mendapati benda pribadinya berada di tempat sampah, "Ini masih baru. Jangan membuangnya, siapa tahu kita membutuhkannya nanti malam."

Jungkook memerah, ia tidak dengar apa-apa. Ia tidak dengar apa-apa. Ia hanya pembantu biasa yang bekerja pada majikan yang aneh. Ia sekarang sedang memasak makan siang untuk tuannya dan dia tidak mendengar apapun yang aneh. Ia bisa berkelahi jika majikannya macam-macam. Jungkook melafalkan kata-kata tersebut berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Kau suka yang langsung atau pakai pelindung?" Taehyung tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Jungkook dan meniup lubang telinganya lalu berbisik dengan suara berat.

"H-hentikan. A-aku sedang memasak. Tolong jangan ganggu aku, Taehyung- _ssi_ ," Jungkook menjauhi Taehyung. Pemuda itu tersentak ketika Taehyung memeluk pinggangnya dan menumpukan dagunya ke bahu Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku suka melihat orang memasak. Menurutku mereka seksi. Kau pernah nonton video porno? Banyak adegen _sex_ yang terjadi di dapur."

Bulu kuduk Jungkook berdiri, jantungnya dan pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa bersantai kalau sedang bersama Taehyung. Dulu kejar-kejaran sekarang Taehyung menggodanya habis-habisan.

"T-tidak."

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung menyeringai kemudian menjilat cuping telinga Jungkook untuk mengirimkan stimulan pada tubuh Jungkook.

"Bangsat! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Jungkook berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Taehyung dengan tangan yang terbalut plastik penuh nasi. Ia ingin membuat sushi dengan tenang tapi kelihatannya keinginan itu hanya tinggal keinginan. Jungkook sedang berpikir apakah keputusannya untuk datang kemari adalah sebuah keputusan yang tepat.

"Menjilat telingamu," jawab Taehyung santai kendati jubah mandinya sudah benar-benar melorot di kedua sisinya, di dadanya menempel puluhan butir nasi. Jubah itu turun, menggantung sampai tulang panggul Taehyung yang kurus namun ulat. Sejak tadi Taehyung belum berganti baju. Jungkook berani bertaruh kalau Taehyung tidak memakai celana dalam.

 _Jesus Christ_

Jungkook tidak bisa begini. Kenapa juga jantungnya menggila hanya dengan melihat kekacauan ini. Insting bar-barnya serasa dipancing keluar secara paksa.

"Maksudku kenapa kau menjilat telingaku?" Jungkook mengkerut saat Taehyung kembali maju. Ia tidak percaya ini. Ia adalah seorang mantan atlet lari, pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo, seorang pencopet pula takut kepada pria yang ukuran badannya lebih kecil dari Jungkook dan tidak kuat ditatap oleh hazel tajam itu.

"Pertama aku menyukaimu, kedua… _you're so fucking sexy, Babe_ ," Taehyung menampar bokong Jungkook lalu berbalik seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun, "Aku lapar. Cepat bawa makanannya ke ruang TV."

Saat Jungkook pergi ke ruang TV, Taehyung telah berpakaian rapi. Kaos _oversize_ abu-abu dan _trouser_ hitam. Masih telanjang kaki. Sementara Jungkook menggunakan sandal rumah Taehyung.

"Makan siang sudah siap," Jungkook bolak-balik ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan karena Taehyung tidak punya nampan, "Selamat makan, _Hyung-nim_ ," Jungkook ingin menyikat habis lidahnya setelah ini.

Taehyung menahan langkah Jungkook dengan menjegal kakinya sehingga pemuda 18 tahun itu terjerembab dan menungging lucu, " _Oopsie_ , tidak sengaja. _Mian_ ," kata Taehyung santai sembari mencomot sebuah sushi dari piring saji.

Jungkook menoleh dan melotot sementara Taehyung memasang ekspresi biasa saja, pandangan pria 24 tahun itu fokus ke TV. Gigi Jungkook saling berbenturan, menggeletuk satu sama lain.

' _Sabar, Jungkook-ah. Ini hari pertamamu. Jangan memukul atau menyakitinya karena kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa,'_ batin Jungkook.

" _Ne, Hyung_. Tidak apa-apa," Jungkook tersenyum manis sambil berdiri, " _Hyung_ mau kuambilkan minuman yang lain selain air putih? Cemilan?"

"Tidak. Kemari! Aku lupa bertanya sesuatu."

Jungkook beringsut mendekat kepada Taehyung. Ia hendak mendudukan diri di kursi-

"Duduk dibawah."

Setan. Taehyung adalah setan. Jungkook 100% yakin.

Taehyung menarik kerah baju Jungkook agar Jungkook duduk lebih dekat. Lebih dekat sampai akhirnya Jungkook duduk diantara kedua paha Taehyung.

"Kau punya pacar? _Yeoja_? _Namja_?" tanya Taehyung, tangannya yang sebelah kiri memainkan rambut Jungkook sementara yang kanan masih memuaskan mulutnya dengan mencomot sushi buatan Jungkook.

" _Anieyo_." Jungkook menggeleng. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman saat tangan besar Taehyung memainkan rambutnya. Rasanya seperti merasakan kembali usapan kasih sayang ibunya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Untukmu," Taehyung menjatuhkan sebuah ponsel ke pangkuan Jungkook. _Handphone_ keluaran terbaru yang hanya bisa dibeli Jungkook jika menabung separuh gajinya sebagai kasir selama 2,5 tahun tanpa henti.

"Untukku?"

"Pinjaman. Aku tidak mau punya pembantu yang sulit dihubungi. Nomerku ada di _list_ teratas. Jangan gunakan _handphone_ itu untuk menyimpan nomer orang lain kecuali aku. Jangan pecahkan layarnya, jangan digores, jangan dimasukkan ke dalam air, jangan digunakan untuk _download_ sesuatu dari _website_ yang mencurigakan, jangan dijual. Boleh dipamerkan."

Jungkook menoleh dan memandang Taehyung dengan rona merah muda di pipinya yang gembil, ia membolak-balik _handphone_ -nya seakan-akan tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

"Woaah, Hanya pinjaman? Bukan diberikan?"

"Jadi milikmu dengan syarat kita tidur sekamar malam ini, kencan besok malam, dan ciuman di bibir pagi, siang dan malam selama 3 minggu. _Deal_?"

"Tidak jadi. Aku pinjam saja. Pria pelit!" Jungkook mengantongi handphone –pinjaman- barunya dan mengelusnya sayang.

"Oh ya, Aku tidur dimana?" ia mendongak dan melihat jakun Taehyung naik-turun saat sedang meneguk air.

"Kau bisa tidur dimana saja, sesukamu saja. Tapi," kepala Taehyung turun dan menatap wajah Jungkook yang mendongak, "tempat terbaik untuk tidur di sini hanya ada dua. Di atasku dan dibawahku- Aww," Taehyung kesakitan karena Jungkook mendorong dagunya. Lidah Taehyung tergigit.

"Hod! Hini Tsakit, Tsielan!( _God_! Ini sakit, Sialan!)"

"Aku serius tapi kau menggodaku terus. Aku tidak suka," Jungkook bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu."

"Hau mauh khemana? (Kau mau kemana?)" Taehyung menyusul Jungkook yang ingin membuka pintu.

"Pulang. Aku akan mengambil pakaianku di rumah. Nanti aku kembali lagi," kata Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeleng, ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menetralisir rasa sakit diujung lidahnya.

" _Hell_ , aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja. Kau pergi sambil membawa ponsel pemberianku, mana bisa aku percaya, nanti kau pasti akan menjua-"

"Kau saja yang bawa kalau begitu. Aku memang pencuri tapi kalau aku berkata akan kembali aku pasti akan kembali. Konsep datang dan pergi bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku mainkan, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ," Jungkook menyerahkan kembali ponselnya.

Taehyung merasa buruk. Mata Jungkook tidak bisa berbohong. Anak itu kecewa. Tentu saja. Selama ini ia bekerja menjadi pencopet, pasti kepercayaan orang yang mengenalnya sebagai seorang kriminal akan hilang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," Taehyung menahan lengan Jungkook. Taehyung tidak bermaksud menyakiti pemuda yang sebenarnya punya wajah yang tampan sekaligus imut itu.

Jungkook bersikap pongah, ia mengendikkan bahu berlagak tidak peduli, "Terserah! Kau tidak percaya padaku pun bukan masalah untukku. Bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku bisa ketinggalan kereta."

"Aku antar!"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku memaksa," Taehyung berlari ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil kunci mobil, "Aku sekalian mau jalan-jalan dan mau pamer kepada orang-orang di distrik Buk kalau mobil Kim Taehyung itu super keren."

Jungkook tanpa sadar tersenyum, senyum kelinci yang sudah lama tidak ia tunjukkan karena terlalu lelah dengan kehidupannya. Hari ini senyum itu muncul lagi.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook bertengkar di sepanjang jalan. Jungkook tidak suka dengan cara mengendarai Taehyung yang serampangan. Namun dari perjalanan ini pula lah Jungkook mengetahui jika pria yang kini menjadi majikannya itu tinggal di Seoul. Taehyung juga seorang mahasiswa Magister jurusan pertanian di Universitas Negeri nomer satu di Korea Selatan. Keluarganya punya perusahaan pemasok bahan pangan mentah, punya toko bunga dan pria itu datang ke Busan untuk menikmati liburan musim panas bersama sahabatnya, Park Jimin, yang tinggal di daerah Geumjong.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian tinggal di rumah Park Jimin?"

"Apartemenku jauh lebih nyaman, luas dan sekarang aku punya pembantu seksi. Kenapa aku harus ke rumah Jimin?"

Taehyung melempar pertanyaan kepada Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook langsung menampilkan ekspresi masam.

"Jimin punya adik, Park Jihyun. Dia menyukaiku. Bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Aku tidak berminat untuk punya hubungan dengan adik sahabatku sendiri. Kau mengerti kan? Aku sedang berusaha menghindarinya. Hari itu," Taehyung melihat GPS-nya lalu membelok, "ketika kau mencuri dompetku, aku berjanji bertemu Jimin dan Jihyun di pantai Heaundae. Lalu kau mengacaukan segalanya. Terima kasih, Jeon Jungkook," ada sedikit nada sarkas yang terasa dalam kalimat Taehyung.

" _Mianhamnida_ ," Jungkook menunduk.

"Dimaafkan," Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Satu sisi dari Taehyung yang tidak Jungkook sadari sebelumnya. Pria itu bisa menampilkan senyum yang begitu menawan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau benar-benar menyukai laki-laki?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku biseksual. Kalau kau?" Tatapan Taehyung fokus kepada jalanan.

" _Jaega_? T-tentu saja aku _straight_. Tuhan tidak memberikanku wajah setampan ini untuk jadi penyuka sesama jenis. Maaf, tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu-"

"Tidak masalah. Bagus kalau begitu. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau kau menyukaiku. Repot sekali jika seorang anak SMA, pencopet pula, menyukaiku yang tampan ini. Reputasiku bisa hancur. Maaf, tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu," balas Taehyung.

Ada rongga kosong dalam dada Jungkook yang diisi oleh kekecewaan saat Taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mungkin seperti itulah orang-orang memandangnya, anak yang mempunyai ayah seorang pemabuk dan suka main wanita. Senantiasa berpenampilan lusuh. Tidak ada satupun dari latar belakang Jungkook yang membuat pemuda itu bisa mendapat kepercayaan seseorang. Jungkook mengerti. Sangat.

Terkadang ia ingin menangis. Bersembunyi di tempat sepi atau naik ke pohon lalu menangis karena orang-orang mengatainya. Ia ingin mengadu bahwa teman-temannya memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil akan tetapi tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya bahkan di rumahnya sendiri. Akhirnya, Jungkook memaknai bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bergantung kepada siapapun, ia belajar Taekwondo agar menjadi kuat dan mandiri.

"Tidak masalah. Nanti di depan itu belok kanan, lalu lurus saja. Kita sudah hampir sampai," kata Jungkook datar tidak memandang Taehyung sama sekali.

"Kau marah?"

Jungkook menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, " _Anieyo_. Lagipula itu benar. Lalu buat apa aku marah? Itu-itu rumahku! Berhenti."

Taehyung melihat Jungkook berlari menuju sebuah rumah kecil dengan dinding depan yang sudah kusam. Luar biasa coklat. Mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun tidak diperbarui catnya.

"Jangan ikut masuk. Kau disitu saja," Jungkook mewanti-wanti Taehyung dari depan pintu rumahnya. Rumahnya berantakan. Jungkook sebenarnya adalah tipe anak muda yang jorok. Ia tidak akan bersih-bersih kalau tidak dipaksa. Kamarnya penuh dengan pakaian kotor dan bungkus mie instan. Ia tidak mau membuat Taehyung yang notabennya adalah anak orang kaya yang selalu tinggal di tempat bagus muntah di dalam rumahnya.

" _God damnit_! Jeon- kau baru saja pesta pora atau apa? Pakaian-pakaian ini, mie instan-," Taehyung menutup mulutnya.

Jungkook yang mulanya sedang memasukkan beberapa baju bersihnya ke dalam tas langsung melompat kaget begitu melihat Taehyung sudah berdiri di mulut pintu.

"Aku bilang tunggu di mobil. Kenapa kau ikut masuk sih?"

"Cuma ingin melihat rumah pekerjaku. Buruk bukan main ternyata- bukan rumahnya tapi cara hidupmu. Kamarmu seperti sarang berang-berang," kata Taehyung.

"Keluar," teriak Jungkook. Pemuda itu meletakkan tasnya dan menghampiri Taehyung lalu mendorong punggung pria yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu menuju pintu keluar.

" _Hey, stay calm, dude_. Tidak perlu sepanik itu. Memangnya di kamarmu ada bekasmu bercinta? Kau terlalu _overeacting_ ," Taehyung berpegang pada pintu.

"Aku hanya tidak suka orang asing melihat barang-barang pribadiku," Jungkook masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil tas.

Taehyung menaikkan alis tatkala mata coklatnya menangkap sebuah potret seorang perempuan di sebuah pigura kecil di atas _buffet_.

"Ibumu?" celetuk Taehyung ketika Jungkook sudah mencapai pintu. Tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa?"

"Wanita yang di foto itu ibumu?" Taehyung menunjuk pigura yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Oh, iya. Ibuku," Jungkook berbalik dan mengambil foto ibunya.

Disamping foto ibunya ada beberapa foto masa kecil Jungkook. Anak kecil bergigi kelinci dengan _eye smile_ yang menawan. Tuhan memang memberkahi Jungkook dengan ketampanan sedari kecil.

"Cantik."

"Siapa? Ibuku?"

"Kau dan ibumu cantik. Wajah kalian mirip."

Rona merah tercetak jelas di wajah Jungkook. Taehyung pandai bicara dan memuji orang. Tidak heran dia bertingkah seperti _flower boy._ Seperti ada kekuatan magis dalam setiap kata-katanya yang mampu membuai siapapun yang mendengar. Jungkook salah satunya.

"Uhh, terima kasih. Taehyung _-ssi_."

"Hanya membawa foto itu? Lalu yang lainnya bagaimana? Fotomu?"

"Biarkan saja. Aku hanya akan tinggal di tempatmu selama tiga minggu kan? Tidak akan ada yang mencurinya, jangan lupa kunci pintunya, aku mau menaruh tasku di mobil dulu," Jungkook keluar rumah dan menuju mobil Taehyung dengan cepat. Ia meninggalkan Taehyung di depan pintu. Sedangkan Taehyung diam-diam melangkah ke dalam dan melepas semua foto Jungkook dari pigura lalu memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook. Ia akan menyimpannya.

"Lama sekali sih," protes Jungkook.

"Hei-hei, yang majikannya di sini adalah aku. Kau belum lupa kan?" Taehyung menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju pelan, menuruni jalan dengan Jeon Jungkook yang melihat ke jendela, seolah memetakan lingkungan yang akan ia tinggalkan selama tiga minggu.

"Aku belum lupa kok. Kau majikannya, Taehyung _-ssi_ ," sahut Jungkook saat ia kembali menatap ke depan.

" _Hyung_ , panggil aku _hyung_."

"T-Taehyung- _hyung-_ "

"Katakan dengan lebih imut lagi."

Jungkook memutar bola mata, demi pekerjaannya,

"Taehyung- _ie-hyung._ "

" _Aigo,_ imutnya," Taehyung mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook. Ia menjilat ibu jarinya sendiri dan mengarahkannya ke bibir Jungkook.

"Puih! Apa yang baru saja kau usapkan padaku?"

Taehyung tertawa, "Tidak ada. Apa Jeon Jungkook ingin makan es krim? _Hyung_ nya ini akan mentraktirnya."

Jungkook mengangguk.

* * *

Kisah hidup Jungkook sudah berjalan sejak dulu. Ayah yang pemabuk, ibu yang lebih dulu mangkat ke alam sana dan Jungkook yang mengalami kesulitan sendirian. Jungkook selalu berangan-angan jika hidupnya akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Selalu.

Ia ingin berhenti menjadi pencuri dan hidup bahagia di rumahnya. Jungkook berharap mimpinya menjadi altet lari bisa terwujud dan ia ingin mengikuti lomba lari internasional di Jepang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan ia bertemu Kim Taehyung dalam insiden pencopetan yang gagal.

Tinggal bersama Taehyung tidak serta merta membuatnya muak. Ia mungkin muak pada awalnya. Tapi tidak setelahnya. Taehyung selalu membantu Jungkook dalam berbagai kesempatan. Mengajaknya pergi ke kebun bunga untuk observasi lalu membawakan beberapa pot bunga hebras dan gladiol. Taehyung bilang, Jungkook mirip dengan bunga hebras, indah dan mengurangi kesedihan. Beberapa kali pria 24 tahun itu memotret Jungkook saat Jungkook memindahkan bunga hebras ke pot yang lebih besar dan meletakkannya di balkon. Bahkan Taehyung selalu mengamati Jungkook yang memasak makanan di dapur, berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri, Jungkook hanya akan marah ketika Taehyung mencolek pinggangnya atau mencium tengkuknya.

Sementara itu Jungkook mulai menghafal rutinitas Taehyung. Orang yang lebih tua dari Jungkook itu sebenarnya jarang keluar, ia hanya keluar di hari libur, itupun akan mengajak Jungkook. Kim Taehyung lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar, membaca buku, menulis jurnal, merokok di balkon dan tentu saja menggoda Jungkook.

Prasangka Jungkook tentang Taehyung yang maniak _sex_ tidak sepenuhnya terbukti. Selama ini Jungkook tidak pernah melihat Taehyung membawa orang lain ke apartemennya. Ia hanya pernah melihat beberapa laki-laki bermanja kepada Taehyung saat mereka keluar ke pantai Heaundae. Nampaknya Taehyung cukup populer di kalangan pria.

" _Hyung_ , mau pakai baju apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil menyalakan _vacuum cleaner,_ berniat membersihkan kamar Taehyung. Hari ke-16 nya bekerja dilewati Jungkook dengan lancar. Ia cukup kaget saat Taehyung kemarin mengatakan akan pergi kencan.

"Kau suka aku yang bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengernyit.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu aku paling tampan saat memakai baju apa?"

Jungkook salah tingkah. Kalau bisa ia ingin menjawab kalau Taehyung tampan dalam balutan busana apapun. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Denim, _Hyung_. Jaket denim saja, lebih kasual. Lalu dalamannya pakai kaos putih…umm, jeans hitam kelihatannya cocok. Sepatu-sepatu mana ya?"

Dengung dari mesin penyedot debu memenuhi pendengaran Taehyung. Dia membiarkan Jungkook mencarikan baju untuknya sementara dia duduk menunggu di tepi ranjang.

Jungkook datang sambil membawa semua pakaian yang usulkan tadi. Ia menarik Taehyung agar berdiri lalu mencocokkan baju tersebut ke tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung menurunkan jubah mandinya sebatas pinggul dan langsung memakai kaos dari Jungkook. Sementara itu Jungkook luar biasa merah. Ia bisa menyemburkan darah jika disuguhi pemandangan itu lama-lama.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan Jungkook kepada Taehyung berubah. Ia tidak memandang Taehyung dengan cara yang sama semenjak Taehyung memuji ia cantik dan membawakan bunga hebras. Jungkook itu orang yang melankolis, ia tidak bisa tidak tersentuh ketika di lain waktu Taehyung pulang dari rumah Jimin dan membawakannya satu kotak pizza dan sebotol besar soda. Mereka pesta pada malam itu. Ataupun ketika Taehyung memaksa Jungkook pergi membeli es krim tapi malah pada akhirnya es krim itu berakhir di perut Jungkook. Taehyung memaksa Jungkook duduk disampingnya di ruang TV lalu mereka menonton film komedi semalaman sambil memakan satu sekop besar es krim coklat. Ditambah usapan tangan Taehyung di kepala Jungkook. Rasanya Jungkook ingin bertahan selamanya bersama Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook telah jatuh pada Kim Taehyung.

"Nah, kau sudah tampan," kata Jungkook gembira. Ia baru saja selesai menyedot debu di kamar yang ditempatinya dan mendapati Taehyung telah berubah dari simpanse menyebalkan menjadi pria tampan.

"Lipatan jaketmu kurang rapi. Sini aku rapikan sebentar. Kita tidak bisa membuat teman kencanmu kecewa," kata Jungkook lirih.

"Tiga hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Seoul," ucap Taehyung.

"Aku tahu. Kau mengendara sendiri kan? Tolong menyetirlah dengan hati-hati. Sudah," Jungkook memandangi Taehyung lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak mau tahu dengan siapa aku berkencan?"

"Tidak. Itu urusan pribadimu. Aku, Jeon Jungkook, adalah pembantu Kim Taehyung. Bukan ibunya," Jungkook mendorong pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Terserah kau kalau begitu. Mana ciuman bangun tidurku?" Taehyung menuntut.

Mengenai perjanjian ciuman bangun tidur tersebut tidak sepenuhnya berlaku. Jungkook selalu mencari cara agar bisa menghindarinya. Mulai dari taruhan, main game, berlari, sampai mengunci pintu kamar ia lakukan agar bisa terbebas. Untung Taehyung tidak mengamuk.

Tapi kali ini Jungkook segera menangkup wajah Taehyung dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas dan lagi dan lagi, "Aku lunasi hutang ciumanku yang kemarin," bisik Jungkook. Pemuda itu mengecup kembali bibir Taehyung. Kali ini lebih lama, merasai tekstur halus bibir Taehyung dan merasakan adanya sensasi tembakau di mulut Taehyung.

Taehyung membalas ciuman Jungkook. Pria berambut coklat terang itu menggigit pelan bibir bawah Jungkook, meraup udara lalu menggigit lagi.

"Kau menggodaku, Kook," suara Taehyung sangat parau. Tangannya bergerilya ke panggul Jungkook. Turun perlahan, menjamah kulit Jungkook, dan bermuara ke bokong Jungkook. Taehyung meremasnya. Jungkook mengerang dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Kim Taehyung semakin bersemangat.

Jungkook menggeliat tatkala tulang tempurung Taehyung menyentuh alat kelaminnya.

" _H-hyung-ie_ , s-sudah _hyung_ ,"

Kaos Jungkook melayang kala Taehyung menyentaknya keatas, meninggalkan raga Jungkook yang sekarang sudah setengah telanjang. Jungkook menggigit lidahnya sendiri Taehyung mendorong dan menindih tubuhnya.

" _H-hyung_."

Jungkook ingin mengeluarkan tinjunya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Taehyung dan badannya sudah lemas seperti _jelly_. Jungkook tidak pernah disentuh ataupun menyentuh, dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia disentuh, tubuhnya tidak bisa melawan. Ia panik dan takut.

" _Hyung_ , k-kau kan mau pergi kencan,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau orang yang mau kuajak berkencan mendesah dan meringkuk ketakutan di bawah tubuhku. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Jungkook _-ah_."

Jungkook memekik ketika untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung menurunkan celana Jungkook dan memijat kejantanan Jungkook dari balik celana dalamnya. Ekspresi Jungkook benar-benar membuat Taehyung tidak tahan.

"Aku pernah tidur dengan tiga orang," bisik Taehyung, "Pengakuanku."

"Akh- kenapa? Aaakhh- ke-napa ahhh kau mengatakannya?"

"Aku selalu jujur pada orang yang akan aku tiduri, Kook."

Jungkook menangis. Ia hanya teman tidur. Seperti itulah dirinya dimata Taehyung. Selain sebagai bajingan kecil, Jungkook adalah seorang jalang yang melemparkan diri pada Kim Taehyung.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan, oke?"

"Lakukan saja. Aku tidak peduli soal lembut atau kasar," sahut Jungkook sambil menutup wajahnya. Ia adalah teman tidur Taehyung. Cukup.

Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung menyetubuhinya. Taehyung memberikan Jungkook awal yang lembut sampai dimana Jungkook mencapai orgasmenya dan membuat Taehyung kehilangan kendali. Pria itu melepas jaket dan kaosnya sendiri lalu membuat Jeon Jungkook menungging berjam-jam.

Tangan Jungkook kebas karena digunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri, kepalanya pening, tapi gerakan Taehyung di lubangnya benar-benar memberinya kenikmatan dan pada puncaknya, ketika Taehyung juga mengalami orgasme, Jungkook pingsan.

Jungkook melihat senyum di bibir Taehyung sebelum kesadarannya terenggut. Pria membisikkan kata cinta. Entah itu nyata atau hanya delusi Jungkook, yang terpenting Jungkook bahagia mengetahui Kim Taehyung memiliki perasaan yang sama.

* * *

Bau laut lamat-lamat menghilang dari indra penciuman Jungkook digantikan oleh bau khas industri. Jungkook merasakan semilir angin asing menerpa kulit lehernya. Jungkook mimpi kalau dirinya terbang melawan arah angin, menuju tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

Jungkook membuka matanya karena merasa ada tangan yang masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

"Selamat siang, tukang tidur."

" _Hyung_?" Jungkook kebingungan, ia menggerakkan kepalanya mencoba mencerna semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Jungkook duduk di kursi depan mobil dengan badan yang terbungkus selimut dan terikat sabuk keselamatan.

"Kenapa aku di sini? K-kita mau kemana?" Jungkook melongok keluar jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Mengintip takut-takut dan mencoba mengenali tempat yang ia lewati.

"Kau pingsan setelah kita bercinta, payah. Dan sekarang kita akan pulang. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali sekarang."

"P-pulang? Tapi rumahku di Busan," Jungkook meraba tubuhnya sendiri yang telanjang.

"Mulai sekarang rumahmu di Seoul. Aku majikanmu kan? Ketika aku pindah ke Seoul kau harus ke Seoul juga, kalau aku nanti ke Daegu kau juga harus ikut," Taehyung menyentuh pipi Jungkook.

Dulu Jungkook akan marah namun sekarang pemuda itu hanya akan mengernyit tapi terkadang menepis dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sekolahku?"

"Pindah."

"Barang-barangku?"

"Sudah kubawa."

"Rumahku?"

"Tidak akan dicuri orang. Lagipula di rumahmu tidak ada barang berharganya."

Jungkook melotot dan menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi gaharnya, "Itu kejam sekali."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah menelepon ibuku, aku bilang akan ada tamu."

"Ya! Lalu aku harus bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa datang ke sana dengan penampilan seperti ini."

"Perkenalkan dirimu di depan orang tuaku. Halo namaku Jeon Jungkook. Aku calon istri Taehyung- _ie_. Tirukan aku-"

"C-calon istri? kau pasti bercanda," Jungkook tertawa kering.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mencintaiku kan? Kita sudah bercinta, kurang apalagi?"

"Aku _namja_ , _hyung_."

"Aku suka laki-laki, kok," Taehyung menginjak pedal gas agar ia melaju lebih cepat, "Ngomong-ngomong setengah jam lagi kita sampai, kita sudah sampai Seongnam," Taehyung terlihat sangat santai.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memberimu keturunan," Jungkook gemetaran, rencana Taehyung ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"Ada ratusan anak yang siap kita bahagiakan. Kita bisa menjadi orang tua mereka."

" _Hyung_ , jangan bercanda."

"Bunuh aku kalau aku sampai tidak bisa membawamu ke pelaminan."

* * *

" _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , ini calon istriku, Jungkook."

Taehyung langsung mendapat tendangan dari ayahnya. Pasalnya ia membawa seorang pemuda cantik dalam keadaan telanjang, hanya berselimut kain putih. Bahkan orang yang Taehyung perkenalkan sebagai calon istrinya itu yaitu Jeon Jungkook gemetar hebat. Ia datang ke rumah orang dengan penampilan yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul di mimpi terliarnya.

"Kau menculik anak orang? Keadaannya mengenaskan sekali! Kau apakan dia?" Ayah Taehyung menendang betis Taehyung lagi.

"Tidak kuculik kok. Kami habis, ya- _Appa_ tahu sendiri. Aku tidak pandai memasangkan baju di tubuh orang lain jadi Jungkook langsung kumasukkan mobil dan kubawa ke sini."

Sekali lagi ayah Taehyung memukul Taehyung.

"Ya Tuhan, kau pasti ketakutan. Katakan siapa namamu, sayang? Jangan takut," ibu Taehyung merangkul Jungkook.

"J-Jeon Jungkook _imnida_."

"Taehyung menyakitimu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Lihat kan, aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh."

"Diam!" kata ayah dan ibu Taehyung bersamaan.

"Apa Taehyung kami membawamu secara paksa?" ibu Taehyung membelai rambut Jungkook dan memerintahkan pelayan di rumahnya untuk mengambilkan baju Taehyung untuk Jungkook.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu," bisik Jungkook.

"Taehyung!" ayah Taehyung sudah sangat geram. Ia sudah menyerah menangani semua hal tentang Taehyung. Anaknya itu suka sekali memberontak dan bertindak sesuka hatinya.

"Sudah kubilang dia itu calon istriku. Ayahnya pergi ibunya meninggal. Dia hidup sendiri di Busan. Seorang siswa SMA biasa yang aku selamatkan dari kehidupan yang gelap dan akhirnya jatuh cinta padaku dan aku mencintainya. Kami akan menikah setelah dia lulus sekolah. Tamat."

Jungkook tersenyum geli. Taehyung memang selalu setransparan ini. Jungkook memandang Taehyung dan Taehyung melemparkan senyum kepadanya. Ibu Taehyung menghela nafas. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika anaknya sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Lagipula Taehyung sudah dewasa.

"Bagaimana suamiku?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Soal Taehyung?"

"Aku sih tidak keberatan mendapat mantu yang cantik seperti Jungkook."

.

.

Kim Taehyung adalah cerita pelengkap bagi kehidupan Jeon Jungkook. Dia seperti angin yang tidak diduga kedatangannya lalu membawa Jungkook terbang tinggi seperti gelembung sabun yang menari di udara dingin. Kim Taehyung seperti mimpi indah yang Jungkook alami di padang bunga hebras. Sama pula seperti mimpi-mimpi musim panas yang menawarkan kehangatan.

Kim Taehyung melengkapi Jungkook. Jungkook yang berkata ' _I will_ ' setelah Taehyung mengatakan ' _Will you marry me_?' di acara perayaan kelulusan Jungkook. Tepat di hadapan kedua orang tua Taehyung.

Jungkook juga telah melengkapi _puzzle_ hati Taehyung dan mengisi rongga kosong yang ada pada sebuah janji suci pernikahan dengan namanya.

 _I Taehyung Kim, take you Jungkook Jeon, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for_ _worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness."_

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

.

I challanged myself to make one shoot story. lol

Selama ini selalu gagal bikin one shoot, ga tahu kenapa. Dan akhirnya aku bisa! Hura!

Well, ga tahu gimana jadinya cuman aku tetep seneng. Aneh juga sih liat awalnya Tae gahar gitu diakhirnya jadi so sweet. Sorry nulisnya agak kebawa perasaan.

Jangan tanya kemana bapaknya Jungkook, soalnya aku juga ga tahu.

Jangan tanya soal 'apa Jungkook itu istri apa suami?' di dalam janji suci mereka tetap sepasang suami kan? Masalah peran di ranjang ya kalian tahu sendiri wkwkwk

Maaf kalo kurang hot karena niatnya bukan ff lemon.

So guys, thanks and see ya.


End file.
